WITCH Sweet Dreams
by GuardianNature2012
Summary: The guardians of the veil are back! Melidia, the spirit of dreams has been released from her prison. Now, W.I.T.C.H must stop her from taking over the world. But what happens when a touch of magic mixes with this adventure. [ON HOLD]
1. An Icy Revenge

_**W.I.T.C.H Sweet Dreams...**_

_**Crossover W.I.T.C.H & Winxclub!**_

**Episode 1: An Icy revenge**

* * *

Where neither light, nor darkness exist, a floating mirror, with golden edges and a crystal at the top, floats in nothingness.

CRACK!

The mirror shatters into thousands of sharp pieces. A shadow replaces the forgotten mirror and stares at its hands, while grinning to the pure darkness.

"After 50 years of waiting, I AM FREE!"

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Do you know which one of us five controls the fire _

_Which one is the queen of air ?_

_Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water _

_Who's got power over earth ?_

_Come on _

_You'd better run _

_'Cause witch will strike together _

_Witch we're on we're strong_

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day_

_From dark from bad_

_They'll know what we mean _

_They'll know what we mean _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_We will turn this world around _

_No doubt for once and for all_

* * *

"**... **_ill..."_

"_... Will..."_

"_WILL! WAKE UP!"_

"Huh... What?" The redhead lifted her head from a table, in the awful cafeteria of Sheffield Institute.

"Did someone interrupt your beauty sleep last night, Will?" asked Cornelia, who was tilting her head to have a better look at the sleepy girl's face.

"Gee Will, I know that Biology class is boring... but at least don't fall asleep on my plate", complained Irma.

"Sorry guys, I haven't slept that well", yawned Will. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, "I'm grounded for a **week **cause of my grades and now I'm stuck in my room **studying**, instead of going to the movies with Matt!"

"I could help you with studying! And if you show your mum that you can do well at school, then you won't have to worry about that anymore!" suggested Taranee.

"You would do that Taranee?" asked Will, with sparkles in her red-coloured eyes.

"Of course!"

"AAW! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" exclaimed Will. She squeezed the blue-haired girl tight, almost leaving her with no air.

Taranee stammered, while trying to catch her breath, "U-Umm... W-Will... you can let me... go now..."

"Oops! Sorry..." apologized the redhead, after letting Taranee off of her squeezing hug.

"You guys... I've had this vision and-"

"A VISION!?"

"Y-Yeah, and I saw myself... right at the top of the school... it's snowing and there are five- no six people just floating in the air... that's pretty much it..." explained Hay Lin, while staring at her plate.

"Hmm..." Taranee wondered quietly, trying to understand what Hay Lin had just said.

"Snow? Six people?" questioned Will.

"Well I'd say that we have a new enemy in our hands!" bellowed Irma. Her voice was loud, so loud that it left an echo, which was just enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

The students turned around and stopped what they were doing just to get a glimpse of the scene.

Cornelia stood up and threw her long blonde, almost golden, hair back and spoke, "What? Some people get really excited about half-price calls in shopping malls!"

Will swept her forehead and turned her head to face Cornelia, as she sat down, "Phew, nice one Cornelia!"

"Pleasure's mine" responded Cornelia, with a smile on her face.

"So... what are we going to do?" reminded Hay Lin.

"I think that we should research about this, maybe we can learn more about this connection between snow and those six people that Hay Lin mentioned", suggested Taranee.

"Good idea! Let's split up, Taranee and Hay Lin, you two can go to the library and research..."

"You can count on us!" exclaimed Hay Lin.

"Irma, can you look for any 'snowing' activity?"

"Now problemo!" said Irma, while giving a thumbs-up.

"Cornelia and I will search the school to find any portals. If we **do **have an enemy watching us, we need to make sure that Sheffield is safe", the redhead lifted her hand, everyone doing they same, and they gave each other a high-five.

"GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

_At the Ice Palace..._

"I, Melidia, will destroy the ones who did this to me! Those wretched guardians of the veil, my rage is all on them! Once they are out of my sight, I will turn planet Earth into my icy kingdom and I will be its only ruler!" the evil ghost floated around her palace, while evilly laughing.

"My Queen, we are ready to attack", a man, completely made out of snow, kneeled in front of the spirit and showed her respect.

"Good, let us begin my conquest!" announced Melidia. She reached her icy throne and sat on it, while staring at her army of powerful snowmen.

At that moment, one of the snowmen in the first row stood up and gazed directly at the ghost's cold blue eyes.

"Your Majesty, I understand that you want revenge on these people, but-" the warrior was interrupted by a loud yell.

"HOW DARE YOU DOUBT YOUR QUEEN!" Melidia rapidly grabbed a white and silver lance. She pointed it at the man.

"My apologies your majesty, it will not happen ever again" the snowman kneeled once again.

"It had better not happen, for your sake!" shouted the white-haired spirit, "Now, go to the guardians and destroy them!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

She lifted her free hand and with one wave of her hand, a portal appeared right in the middle of the throne room. Slowly, the army disappeared from her view, but her anger had not left with them. Melidia raised her to air and threw it. The silver lance entered the portal... and disappeared.

* * *

_At Alfea..._

In the College for fairies, Alfea, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Roxy were sitting on the fresh green grass, at the entrance of the school.

"So, Roxy, do you like Alfea?" asked Bloom.

"Absolutely! I've already made a few friends and also learned a lot about my powers!" exclaimed Roxy. "I really am starting to like it here"

"I'm glad that you like it, Roxy!" Flora smiled, while cheerfully giving a soft chuckle.

"Umm, guys? I'm really happy for Roxy and all... but..." Stella sighed and continued, "We have a few things to worry about already, like what about Traitannus and the Trix?"

"We really need to get going, cause if we don't, then something really bad is going to happen, I just know it", explained Aisha.

"According to my calculations... Traitannus' signal has completely disappeared, I can't find his signal anywhere!" Tecna quickly typed a few keys on her phone, the result being a 3-D screen, showing a digital map.

"Then we are gonna have to find him ourselves", said Musa, with a firm and direct voice.

"Hey! Look at that!" Roxy pointed at the forest, it was white, and right on top of thousands of branches was... snow.

"It's snow!" exclaimed Stella.

"That must mean that the Trix are here" guessed Aisha, while clenching her fists together.

"Roxy, tell Ms Faragonda that we are leaving for a while, okay?" Bloom asked Roxy the favour and before she even responded, Bloom and the others were already in front of the exit.

"O-Okay" stammered Roxy.

* * *

_In the Forest_

"Check it out you guys!" Musa pointed at the blanket of pure white snow.

"Where did it come from?" wondered Flora, while walking towards the centre of the forest.

"The source is near the centre, follow me" Tecna hold her device in her hands and she walked towards the snow blanket. The closer they got, the more down the temperature went.

"It's s-s-so cold!" Stella was freezing cold and she was not the only one.

"M-M-Me t-too!" shuddered Bloom, for the cold stopped her from smoothly speaking.

"W-We should be g-getting close!" exclaimed Tecna. She lifted her free arm to cover her face from the deathly cold wind. In the middle of the forest was a white lance. It was surrounded with icy thorns and snow everywhere.

"I t-think that we h-have to destroy it!" Flora wrapped her arms around her body, while trying to keep herself warm.

"A-Alright then..." murmured Aisha.

"MAGIC WINX! HARMONIX!"

They transformed and gathered around the powerful lance.

"_Fire Blade!"_

"_Fall Vortex!"_

"_Storm of Numbers!"_

"_Mystic Wrap!"_

"_Diapason!"_

"_Shining Mirror!"_

The six powerful fairies used a conversion and together, they were able to destroy the lance. The lance was no longer there, but the snow was still there and it was spreading, quickly.

"We can't do anything, maybe Ms Faragonda can help us", suggested Flora.

"I agree, let's go!" everyone walked towards the entrance of Alfea.

"Wait a second you guys!" exclaimed Stella. She ran towards a bright light and gazed at it very carefully.

"Stella, we haven't got much time! Let's go!" Bloom stopped and turned to where the blonde-haired girl was standing.

"Just a second... huh?" The light became wider, at that moment, it transformed into a light-blue portal.

"What is that?" asked Musa.

"It looks like a portal!" Aisha pointed at the portal, while slightly stepping back.

The portal became wider and wider, until it reached Stella. At that moment she tripped over the root of a tree and fell right into the portal, "AAAAAAH!"

"STELLA!"

* * *

_At Hay Lin's house..._

"Are they okay?" asked Irma.

"Yeah, they are just resting in the basement", responded Hay Lin. She had just come out of the basement, while holding a few warm towels.

"Who do you think they are?" Taranee was sitting on a couch, right where the living room was.

"Well, they've surely got a sweet sense of style!" commented Cornelia.

"I'm sure that we are going to find out soon" Will stood up, while staring at the window.

* * *

_Flora: It's us again!_

_Emmie: Yep, and it seems as if someone is in Hay Lin's house..._

_Flora: But who?_

_Emmie: Read & Review_

_Flora: Should this continue, or not... _

_Emmie: It's your own choice!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming Next... Fairies and Guardians, Unite! **_


	2. Fairies and Guardians, Unite!

**W.I.T.C.H Sweet Dreams...**

**Crossover W.I.T.C.H & Winxclub!**

**Episode 2: Fairies and Guardians, Unite!**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Do you know which one of us five controls the fire _

_Which one is the queen of air ?_

_Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water _

_Who's got power over earth ?_

_Come on _

_You'd better run _

_'Cause witch will strike together _

_Witch we're on we're strong_

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day_

_From dark from bad_

_They'll know what we mean _

_They'll know what we mean _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_We will turn this world around _

_No doubt for once and for all_

* * *

_At Alfea..._

"Ms Faragonda! Ms Faragonda!" Roxy ran to the entrance of the office. "I need to speak with you!"

"R-Roxy... I'm sorry but I have a meeting to attend, could we speak later?" Ms Faragonda politely spoke.

"But this is urgent-" Roxy was interrupted.

"Headmistress Faragonda, both our guests are here" Ms Griselda opened the door, showing the sign of coming in.

"Well, they won't have to wait any longer" the powerful fairy entered the room and smiled at Roxy, before closing the door, "Let's talk about your matter this evening"

SLAAAM!

Roxy stood right in front of the door, she sighed. She turned around and leaned on the wall, "Now what do I do? Bloom and the others haven't come back yet... I'm getting a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

_At Hay Lin's basement..._

The six fairies were resting at Hay Lin's house. Bloom, Musa and Aisha lied on a long couch, while Flora, Tecna and Stella were on a different couch. In the middle of the room were Will, Taranee and Irma.

"So, who do you these girls are?" asked Will. She looked at each girl's face and stayed in her thoughts.

Irma crossed her arms, "Well, they're no monsters... now that's for sure"

"But there is definitely something special about these girls" commented Taranee. In her hand was her laptop, she rapidly typed, while keeping her eyes on the screen. "They had wings, bizarre clothing and powers just like us"

"So what you're saying is that these girls are from a _completely_ different world?" Irma lifted an eyebrow, staring at Taranee's face. "Doesn't the option of them being from 'Meridian' ring a bell?"

"Irma, I _really _don't think that they're from Meridian, they look too... _human" _explained Will, as she rested her arm on top of Irma's shoulder. "Let's wait, once they wake up, we'll ask them everything that we need to know"

"Okay" Irma sighed.

Both Will and Irma stood up, walking towards a door, under it being a few stairs. The redhead looked at Taranee and whispered, "You coming Taranee?"

"I'll be there in just a second" the blue-haired girl closed her laptop, took a last glimpse on the six girls and guided herself to the door. _These girls have really gotten us into a lot of trouble... I had to miss an hour of studying for my Science exam next week!_

* * *

_At the front of the restaurant..._

"Who're these people again?" Caleb scratched the back of his head, while laughing nervously. He walked towards the blonde-haired girl and poked her arm. "Are you listening to me?"

She flipped her long hair back, leaves hitting Caleb's face, as she snorted, "This has nothing to do with you, so how about you go back to Meridian, hmm?"

"Poor Caleb... he might be good in fighting evil, slimy and weird monsters... but hopeless at romance..." mumbled Hay Lin. Those two had been killing each other ever since Caleb had ruined their date last week. Cornelia had spoken in many ways, all of them, except about that boy. She sighed, "These girls arrived here a few hours ago...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_School was over, so about half of the school was already gone. Taranee and I were at the library, researching. After an hour, Irma came running. She said that a portal was at the top of the school. Thank God it appeared when it did, cause no one was there. The rest was already there and Will was already holding the heart of Kandrakar, but... we heard a scream from the other side of the portal. _

"_What is that?" I pointed at the portal, still a little shaken from the climbing. _

_Irma was now at the rooftop. She stood right next to me and spoke, "Why do portals always have to choose the worst places?_

"_Maybe they've got a really weird taste for rooftops" laughed out Cornelia. Everyone joined in a few moments later; Ms Blondie was in a good mood today... I guess..._

"_Well enough joking around, that mum of mine is going to call and I really don't want to hear complaints right now!" Will's face was sincere at first, but it got a little cranky after she said the word 'mum'. She took the amulet, but stood still._

"_Are you all right Will?" Taranee asked with a bit of concern. "Did a bee sting you or something?"_

"_No, I just heard a voice..." all of us gasped. We were at school and there were still people in Sheffield Institute. She pointed at the portal, her arm was shaking a little "... and it's coming from the other side"_

"_You sure?" Irma wanted to reassure what she had heard._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_We heard a scream. At that moment a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes painfully fell from the portal, groaning in pain. "Ooow... now _that _was painful..."_

"_Umm... hey... weird person... who are you exactly?" I kneeled next to her, and asked her._

"_Huh?" the girl looked up, with an exhausted look on her face. She seemed to be around her 20's, but what surprised me, besides her really sea-looking outfit, was the pair of huge wings that stood out from her back. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

_Another loud yell reached our ears, this time five girls being the ones to hit the ground. They followed the same example as the Blondie. Each of them had a marine style of clothing and colourful wings behind. All of them pretty much had the same age and they were all on top of each other, like a pile of teenagers who had just been caught spying. _

"_O-Okay... now that doesn't happen everyday..." Irma chuckled. She trotted to my side, the rest following. We watched as the six teens fainted. "They must be tired..."_

"_What should we do, we can't just leave them here!" exclaimed Cornelia._

"_I know... Hay Lin, is it okay if we leave them at your house?" Will turned around and gazed at my eyes. "I'm sure that Ms Lin won't mind taking care of them"_

"_I'll ask her, but let's just bring them with us" I scratched my right cheek, while thinking. _

"_Then let's go! Guardians, unite!" the heart of Kandrakar shone glowed, it's spread and surrounded each of us, transforming us into our guardian form._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

"We brought them here, Grandma helped me in making them comfortable and... that's pretty much it, _for now"_

"You make it sound like a Meridian legend", Caleb laughed a little, before getting a glimpse of Cornelia's back, once again.

Hay Lin didn't want to see any more discussions. She acted quickly, "S-So you were talking about walking snowmen?"

"Yeah... they had weapons, but no armours, so they'd better be ready, cause a sword is not going to be enough against five guardians _and _the rebel leader!" said Caleb with a proud voice,

The blue-haired girl picked up a map from a shelf and laid it on a wooden table. She pointed at its centre, "Can you tell me where you saw them?"

"I believe that it was somewhere around here..." he looked at the map with careful eyes.

"Found anything?" the redhead looked at the map, lying at the top of a wooden table.

Hay Lin pointed at the park area. "We think that they might be somewhere around here"

Will took the heart of Kandrakar and put it right on top of the map. "Exactly what are we looking for?"

"I saw an army of monsters near this area" explained Caleb.

"Then what are we waiting for, medal-boy?" smirked Cornelia.

Caleb frowned, his voice calling out as a yell, "Can you stop acting like this, I messed up in one date, _okay_, but that's not the end of the world!"

"Argh! You are such a wimp! Oh yeah, strong and brave in Meridian, but can't even understand what a date is!"

"No time for complaining love-birds! We've got some butts to kick!" yelled Irma, standing in between the two of them.

The redhead had the amulet in her hold. It rose to the air, as Will exclaimed, "Guardians, unite!"

* * *

_At the park..._

An army of snowmen reached the centre of the grassy field. A white blanket covered the entire area, as snow begun to fall. Behind the bushes were Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb.

"Let's show them who is boss!" murmured Cornelia.

Will turned around and stared at the rest, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" nodded everyone.

The five guardians reached the skies in position to attack, while Caleb ran towards the army of evil-looking snowmen.

"Hey! If I were you, I would pack my bags and go back to the North Pole!" shouted the redhead, stretching her arm, a charge of lighting transferred from her fingertips all the way to the ground.

"Earth!" Cornelia flew in a circle, surrounding the army with thick and sharp thorns. "That should stop them from moving!"

Irma reached the centre of the thorn circle and summoned a whirlpool. It hit the middle and spread, covering them. "Water!"

After spinning a few times, a tornado surrounded Hay Lin. "Air!" It went straight to the ground and turned the water into thick ice.

"Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Taranee. Now that the snowmen were immobilised, the only thing that was left was to melt them, destroying them once and for all. "Fire!" The ice cracked into pieces, falling onto the blanket of white snow. They were gone.

"That should do it!" exclaimed Will.

"No... it's not over yet..." Caleb put down his sword and stared at the ground, the snow was still there.

"Guys! Look!" Irma pointed at the centre, there was something wrong. Clouds covered the blue skies, once again. Snow begun to fall, white hills formed and they started to take the form of... snowmen.

"_This going to be harder than I thought..." _thought Caleb.

A snowman stepped forward, picked up a white lance and with one wave; a mist covered the park, followed by a storm of sharp ice crystals. Each guardian was hit, forcing them to painfully hit the ground.

"CORNELIA! Now you monsters had better be ready for me!" Caleb flung his sword, but the snowman grabbed it and threw him back. "Argh!"

"Caleb! No!" the blonde-haired guardian lifted her hand to the air, with anger in her face. She yelled, "EARTH!"

A border separated both sides, the border being a forest of power trees, with strong branches. _This should do the job for now..._

"I can't keep this up for much longer! If anyone has a plan then they'd better speak!" Cornelia could already feel pain, as the army of snowmen begun to rip apart their shield.

"These guys are tough!" shouted Caleb, as he picked up his sword. "We've got to think and fast!"

Taranee sighed and spoke, "The problem is that they will return to their original shape every time we defeat them. Turning them into ice works, but just to stop them from moving, not in actually _defeating _them"

"Then what should we do?" asked Hay Lin, with a worried voice.

"I don't know..." mumbled Will, while gazing at the white snow. _If only we weren't alone... our powers together won't work... and Cornelia can't hold on much longer... we're in so much trouble..._

Lances were thrown at the trees, not a single one left. The border was gone and both sides were now open. W.I.T.C.H was no longer safe.

"Argh!" Cornelia groaned in pain and went straight to the ground. Her vision was blurry, while her body felt heavy.

"CORNELIA!" everyone ran towards her. They surrounded her, their eyes moving from the blonde-haired girl, to the army of snowmen.

Will closed her eyes, experiencing the feeling of defeat, "Somebody... help us..."

_DRAGON'S EMBRACE!_

A wave of burning flames melted half of the monsters.

"Hey! Need any help?" everyone turned around and gasped. The six girls were floating on the air, with smiles on their faces.

The blonde-haired girl exclaimed, "I've got no idea who you guys are, but I would stay back if I were you!"

"WE ARE BACK! AND WE ARE BETTER THAN EVER!

* * *

_Emmie: That's the end of another chapter... hopefully W.I.T.C.H will get rid of those creepy snowmen!_

_Flora: Don't worry, besides they aren't alone! I'd say that help has arrived!_

_Emmie: Let's just hope they know what 'teamwork' means..._

_Flora: We hope that you enjoyed this episode! _

_Emmie: And don't forget to review!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming Next... Friend or Foe!**_


	3. Friend or Foe

**W.I.T.C.H Sweet Dreams...**

**Crossover W.I.T.C.H & Winxclub!**

**Episode 3: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Do you know which one of us five controls the fire _

_Which one is the queen of air ?_

_Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water _

_Who's got power over earth ?_

_Come on _

_You'd better run _

_'Cause witch will strike together _

_Witch we're on we're strong_

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day_

_From dark from bad_

_They'll know what we mean _

_They'll know what we mean _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_We will turn this world around _

_No doubt for once and for all_

* * *

_**At the park...**_

"WE ARE BACK! AND WE ARE BETTER THAN EVER!"

In the skies of Heatherfield, six illuminating lights seemed to gracefully dance from cloud to cloud. This, however, was not what had left the guardians stunned. Oh no... the grand stars were not it at all. It was their faces, their _too _familiar faces.

Will's eyes snapped open, shocked by what she had seen. She stood up, in thought. _"Those girls... I've seen them before..."_

"Guys! We've got company!" exclaimed Irma. And she was right, because seconds after she had made her announcement, the army of snowmen begun their approach towards the group.

Bloom had noticed this too, thus her eyes moved from staring at the snowmen's attack, to their nature fairy. "Flora, can you make a barrier to protect them?"

"Sure, but it's not going to stay put forever", worriedly answered Flora.

"Believe me... it won't need to", Bloom smiled with pride.

"Alright!" Flora swung her wings back, pushing herself towards the snowmen army. She touched ground and raised her arms, letting out a yell.

"_Green Growth!" _

A net of seaweed vines reached the surface, keeping the snowmen right where they were. At least for now...

"You ready guys?" asked Bloom.

"**READY!" **

The five fairies surrounded the army, ready to defeat them. They each released their attacks.

"_Fire Blade!"_

"_Reverberating Notes!"_

"_Storm of Numbers!"_

"_Dazzling Spiral!"_

"_Thirteenth Seal!"_

A magic explosion spread, once the Winx's attack was over. This made their vision a little blurry, but blurry enough to not let them see how... the army had escaped.

"They're gone!" exclaimed Tecna.

"Great! Now what do we do?" asked Stella, with a partially sarcastic voice.

"You guys!"

Everyone looked down at Flora. The brown-haired girl was pointing at the exhausted guardians. She kneeled down, stopping at a few meters of distance.

With gentle eyes, she spoke with a shy, but firm voice. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." replied Will. "Just a little shaken up that's all"

"That's a relief..." sighed Flora. The other fairies reached down, meeting the eyes of each guardian... and Caleb. _(I almost forgot about him ^-^;)_

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Taranee

Irma stood up, her hands resting on her waist. "More importantly... which side are you in?"

"Can't tell unless you tell us first", Musa approached the group.

"Hello! Can't you recognize us? _We_'re the Guardians of the veil! You know... the ones who kicked Prince Phobos' butt!" exclaimed Irma.

"And Nerissa's", added Cornelia, as she slowly stood up, with Caleb's help.

The Winx looked at each, with lost looks. Aisha stepped front and shrugged. "Nope... never heard of them..."

"Where do you guys come from?" questioned Hay Lin.

Tecna scratched her cheek, while answering. "That'll be a bit hard to explain... let's see... we're from the Magic Dimension, though each of us come from different planets..." the pink-haired fairy pointed at each fairy, as she listed their home planets, "... Bloom is from Domino, Stella is from Solaria, Flora is from Linphea, Musa is from Melody, Aisha is from Andros and I, Tecna, come from Zenith"

...

Nothing. Not a single voice spoke. Not a single sound danced in the air. Nothing. Just plain silence... yet who could blame them? Someone from the planet 'Earth' definitely wouldn't have a clue about what these girls were talking about.

"M-Magic Dimension?" stammered Hay Lin.

"Domi-what?" Irma hadn't understood a word and so had everyone else, or at least that's what she thought.

Taranee looked at them with a thinking look. "So... to make things short... you guys don't come from around here"

"I guess that you could say that", smiled Tecna.

"So umm... do you guys know what those things were?" asked Bloom.

"The snowmen? No... I saw them near the park, so we came here to check it out", explained Caleb.

"And how did you guys end up all the way to Heatherfield?" asked Irma.

Aisha crossed her arms. "We found lance near Alfea and once we destroyed it... it continued to spread, so we decided to go back"

Stella let out a little chuckle. "That's when I saw this weird looking portal and I tripped"

"We ended up in a basement where this very kind woman told us to go to the park", added Flora.

"And that's how this wacko ended up with us meeting each other" smiles Musa, moving her index fingers, like minute tornadoes.

"_Can't we go swimming daddy?"_

"_But Lily, we went swimming yesterday"_

"_Don't you want to do something else?"_

"_No mommy! I wanna go again!"_

"Umm... guys... I'd say that we should leave... as in _**now**_", Cornelia pointed at a family, who seemed to be ready to enjoy a long, long picnic.

"Good idea!" agreed everyone. The guardians quickly pulled the rebel leader to the skies and flew away, to the restaurant, together with the Winx.

However, what they didn't know was that someone was spying on them, from afar. The icy creature stood behind a now pure-white tree, with a smirk on her face.

"_Now isn't that interesting..." _

With that said, she darkly chuckled and left... leaving no trace behind.

* * *

_**At Alfea...**_

In 's office, each of the teachers had gone back to their respectful places, giving Roxy a chance to finally meet the Headmistress.

Roxy knocked on the door and heard 's voice. "You may come in"

The purple-haired fairy sat on a comfy chair and sighed. It had been hours of waiting, but she knew that it had been worth it.

"Well then Roxy... what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Bloom and the others left to check out something and... they haven't come back", explained Roxy with a worried voice. "It's been a few hours since they went there"

"Roxy, are you telling me that the Winx are missing?"

The animal fairy took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes"

* * *

_**Flora: **__They've finally met!_

_**Emmie**__**: **__The Winx and W.I.T.C.H... allies? _

_**Flora: **__Doesn't sound too bad, now does it?_

_**Emmie: **__Not at all! Actually... it sounds really cool!_

_**Flora: **__I know!_

_**Emmie: **__But Flora... I think that we've got a problem..._

_**Flora: **__I know... first an army... and now a spy..._

_**Emmie: **__What is Melidia planning?_

_**Flora: **__There's only one way to find out! _

_**Emmie: **__Don't forget to read & review!_

_**Flora & Emmie: Coming next... Missing**_


	4. Missing

**W.I.T.C.H Sweet Dreams...**

**Crossover W.I.T.C.H & Winxclub!**

**Episode 4: Missing**

* * *

Snow... how beautiful can snow ever be? In the winter, its sons and daughters dance in the icy blue skies, until they reach the ground, gracefully kneeling with loyalty. Although separated by a hallucinating barrier, humans and magical creatures believed that snow was just a sight every living being had to see, at least once a year.

But Melidia, the spirit of dreams, had never believed in such a tale. In her eyes, snow was as powerful, as the four elements – water, fire, earth and air. And once her mind had set out to proof its eternal power, her dreams were imprisoned, together with her ghost.

* * *

_**Opening Song:**_

_Do you know which one of us five controls the fire _

_Which one is the queen of air ?_

_Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water _

_Who's got power over earth ?_

_Come on _

_You'd better run _

_'Cause witch will strike together _

_Witch we're on we're strong_

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day_

_From dark from bad_

_They'll know what we mean _

_They'll know what we mean _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_Witch... _

_We will turn this world around _

_No doubt for once and for all_

* * *

_**At Alfea...**_

Rumors had already spread in the school; right after Ms. Faragonda had announced the disappearance of the Winx. However, only one student was meant to look for them – Roxy. She had been the last person to see the Winx, before them vanishing. The violet-haired girl lied on the soft grass and panicked, for she had no idea where to start.

"What should I do?"she asked herself, "I mean, seriously! How can _I, _a first-year student all of a sudden find **six**... **GUARDIAN FAIRIES! **That's like telling someone to do the impossible... besides I'd need help if I wanted to find them..."

She sighed deeply. Others might think that being the fairy of animals _and _the last fairy on Earth would make this job the easiest of tasks, but in her mind, she was just a trainee student with no experience of such.

"Roxy?"

The girl looked up and found herself staring at the Headmistress, whom she had spoken to a few hours before.

"H-Hello Ms. Faragonda... did anything happen? Is something wrong?" questioned Roxy desperately, with a stammering voice at first. She stood up from the pure green grass.

The powerful fairy crossed her arms and gazed at Roxy, seriousness representing her face, "Roxy, I have called the Specialists to help you find the Winx. I know that this will be a challenging task, but we need to know where they are. Tritannus and the Trix are still out there!"

"I won't let you down, Ms. Faragonda!" exclaimed Roxy.

"Glad to hear that"

Roxy turned around, and with a smile, she greeted the Specialists. The Headmistress nodded, giving the permission for the group to begin their search, a search that would require the discovery of an unknown destination, to them and to the whole magic dimension.

* * *

In Hay Lin's basement were the six best friends and guardian fairies, who were getting ready to go to sleep. After fighting the army of snowmen, W.I.T.C.H, together with the Winx flew to the basement, knowing that this would be the best resting place for the Winx. There had been a few hours of talking and revelations between the two powerful teams, which had helped in starting a new bond of trust. Now that night had arrived everyone left - Taranee, Will, Irma and Cornelia being the ones to return home.

"Hey, aren't you guys a bit worried?" Stella squeezed her legs, as she trembled a little. "You know... about not coming back..."

"Aaaw Stella! Don't worry about it! I'm sure that we'll find a way!" smiled Bloom.

Musa joined in, resting her hand on the blonde-haired girl's shoulder. "And as long as we're together, nothing will happen!"

"That's right! And these girls have been very nice to us. I'm sure that they'll help as well!" softly exclaimed Flora.

Tecna waved a hand at them, catching their attention. "Hello? You guys? It's really late... how about we go to bed?"

"Yeah! I need my energy for tomorrow, besides... I've got a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a tiring day" agreed Aisha.

"Okay" smiled the three fairies. Everyone laid on their sofa, sleeping bag, or mattress and sighed.

"Goodnight..." whispered everyone, before the lights were turned off and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hours after meeting, the Specialists and Roxy were ready to blast off, yet there was a slight problem...

"Umm... guys... how are we supposed to find the Winx... when we've got no idea where they are?" mentioned Timmy.

"I've got to agree! We don't even know where to start!" exclaimed Helia.

Sitting on the aircraft's maneuver panels, sat Sky. He tilted his head towards the group, now looking at the violet-haired fairy. "Roxy, you were the last person to see them. Do you remember were they were headed?"

She crossed her arms and sighed in deep thought. "Well..."

Then, she remembered. She had been talking with the six fairies, until they noticed that snow had appeared nearby. Before they had left, Bloom had asked her to tell Ms. Faragonda that they were going to check it out and that they'd be back soon. Of course, she knew that the last part hadn't been true at all.

"I remember! They went to the forest... near Lake Roccaluce!"

"Well? What're we waiting for? LET'S GO!" yelled Riven. Everyone laughed, as Riven's rare fun side showed up.

The red aircraft slowly landed at the edge of the lake. All on board ran, as the doors unleashed a releasing sound, like a vehicle, being turned off.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Roy pointed at the left overs of icy cold snow, before the team approached it.

Timmy kneeled down with an advanced-looking device in hand. "Well... this isn't too much of a mystery... it's just pure snow"

"Snow?" Brandon raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, so we just came all the way here... just for SNOW!?" shouted Riven, in anger.

"Calm down Riven..."

Then, a squirrel climbed down a tree, poking the violet-haired girl's feet. With squeaks and high-pitched sounds, the squirrel caught the fairy's attention.

"Hey there... what are you doing?" giggled Roxy. She gazed at the chocolate-brown creature, as its soft fur tickled her fingers. And then, she noticed that the toy-like animal was trying to tell her something. "Guys, I think this squirrel knows something about what happened..."

"You think you can talk to it?" asked Brandon.

"I'll try" Roxy closed her eyes. Moments later, an aura surrounded her, as she closely listened to the creature's hidden voice.

"_Are you lookin for six fairies?" _

"Yes! Do you know where they are?"

"_I remember watchin them destroy some kind of lance... and I heard them sayin they were going back to Alfea... and I dunno how... but this portal appeared... one of them fairies... oh yeah! The pretty-blonde one! She fell into it and the others followed! Don't remember what happened next so... can't help anymore sweetheart! See ya!"_

Once the squirrel revealed all that it had to tell, it ran away, leaving the fairy with no chance of thanking it.

Roxy stood up and Sky approached her. "So, what did you find out?

"The Winx came here to destroy a lance... but from what the squirrel told me... Stella fell into a portal and the others went after her. I think the lance was the reason why it started to snow", responded Roxy.

"But according to my calculations, the snow stopped 54 minutes and 33 seconds after it appeared", pointed out Timmy.

"That's very precise!" exclaimed Roy, in surprise, forcing Timmy to let out a nervous laugh.

"And where's the portal now, Roxy?" asked Helia.

"Umm... I'm not sure... the squirrel didn't tell me", replied Roxy.

Silence filled the group's space, for they still didn't know where the Winx were. And the worst part was that if they were in danger, none of them would be able to help.

"Come on guys, cheer up! At least we've got an idea to where they're!" smiled Brandon.

Sky agreed, exchanging a pat on his shoulder. "Brandon's right! I'm sure that our girls are fine, they're guardian fairies for crying out loud!"

"You guys, we'd better go. It's almost midnight and we've got a whole day ahead of us", reminded Helia.

They entered the powerful aircraft, left Roxy at Alfea and the Specialists returned to Red Fountain, hoping that the next day, would mean the return of their beloved fairies.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the magnificent throne room of the cold-hearted spirit, elegantly sat Melidia on her throne. With a proving bow of loyalty, eleven warriors, with swords in hand, kneeled towards their queen.

"Invasion", called out Melidia.

Once the spirit had ordered immediate attention, a pale-faced girl, with icy blue hair and the brightest of purple eyes, stood up in silence. The graceful movement let out a sudden spark on her pure white armor.

The mistress grinned at the warrior. "Do you have any news for me?"

"Guardian fairies have crossed the barrier. They have come across the guardians of the veil and defeated my army. I believe they could be a threat, your majesty"

"Oh... now you won't have to worry about that..."

Melidia chuckled, for behind her throne were the Wizards of the Black Circle and Nerissa... trapped inside a hill of ice.

* * *

_**Flora: **Well, well, well..._

**_Emmie: _**_What, what, what?_

**_Flora:_**_ Well, well, well that Roxy and the Specialists are starting to enter the flames of finding the Winx!_

**_Emmie:_**_ I wonder how they'll find them..._

_**Flora: **Me too... I guess we'll have to wait! Now I present to all our wonderful readers... the author!_

_**GN2012: **__Hello my dear readers! I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a looooooong time... I hope that this chapter will satisfy your wait! _

_**Emmie: **__Don't forget to read & review!_

_**GN2012 & Flora & Emmie: Coming next... The first warrior, Invasion!**_


End file.
